The present invention concerns a racket for tennis and similar games as badminton, squash, etc. . . .
In classical rackets, the "main" and "cross" strings making the stringing pass through holes pierced in the frame which bears directly the tension of the strings.
The use of stringing by holes has noticeable drawbacks, the foremost being a reduction of the strength of the frame, specially in the region generally called "heart", joining the handle to the strung part of the frame. When this heart includes a brace, it is the holes pierced near the ends of this brace which are generally the cause of breaks. Besides, the strings bear on the edges of the holes and they are cut and broken easily, specially when the frame is made of metal tubing.
These drawbacks have been lessened by placing in the holes of the frame of the racket small plastic tubes protecting the strings from the contact with the edges of the holes. Unfortunately this solution leads to enlarge the holes which increases the possibility of frame breakage, specially, as it has been said above, in the "heart".